


Twin Flames Across Time

by KadeMaki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Marvel Universe, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Suits, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadeMaki/pseuds/KadeMaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Williams is one of the few people who doesn't the world of her soulmate in her dreams when she sleeps at night.  She doesn't think she has one.  But one day, she finally sees through her soulmate's eyes. What will she do when she finds out her soulmate is the First Avenger? Her mundane life is about to get more interesting than she could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Based off (and tweaked) from the AU:
> 
> If you’re on separate time zones, when you sleep, you see the world in the eyes of your soulmate at present time. You see the world through your soulmate’s eyes, what they’re eating, who they’re talking to, the contents of the essay paper they’re trying to finish, but if they look into a mirror/reflective surface/picture, the image is blurred so you don’t really have a clue what they look like.
> 
> from SilentPeaches at  
> http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas

It’s not easy being one of the few people in the world who knows they're going to be alone forever. Usually by the time you're my age, most people know their soulmate is out there. Ever since the beginning of time, after puberty, or the transition as some prefer to call it, when you go to sleep, you see the world through your soulmates eyes. You can’t see them in mirrors or their reflections, and pictures are always blurry, but you can see how their days are in their eyes. Sometimes you can even feel their emotions when you’re seeing what they see. Most people are excited when they realize they can see part of their soulmate’s day. 

But I’m not. When I close my eyes at night, I don’t see anything. In fact, I’m one of the few people who’s never seen through their soulmate’s eyes when they sleep. There are people who haven't seen through their soulmate’s eyes for years after the transition until one day, out of the blue, they realize that their soulmate is a few years younger than them and only just starting to be able to share their sight. It’s lead to a few awkward moments when someone in their mid 20’s starts to see through the eyes of a high schooler when they sleep. You can’t just show up at a high school and start looking through a crowd of underage children for your soulmate. 

I’m long past the age where people figure out their soulmate is a few years younger than them. At this rate, my soulmate would have to be at least 13 years younger than me and I’m not sure I’d be excited to find out my soulmate is still studying for the SAT’s while I’m trying to figure out large I’m going to get a mortgage from the bank. 

Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to one day close my eyes for bed and see my soulmate’s life but I’ve given up on it. I’ve survived all the way to twenty-six without one and a lot of people date around until they find their soulmate. Some even get married and have kids for years before finally finding their true soulmate, sure it leads to some awkward moments but a lot of them are happy juggling relationships with their chosen mate and soulmate. 

Having no soulmate to look for, I’d thrown myself into my studies during school and fast tracked my way into get my bachelor’s and master’s degrees within four years and became an accountant. Not the most fascinating job to most people, but to me it was easier to throw myself into piles of spreadsheets and numbers to forget about my lack of a soulmate. Somehow balancing the books made me feel relaxed even if I did end up keeping weird hours. I would find myself at the office working away at spreadsheets until the sun came up. Luckily, my managers appreciated the hard work I put in and would cut me slack and let me start late some days or even just let put in my nine hours in the from home when I had been up late the night before working. The blood, sweat and tears that I put into my job hadn’t gone unnoticed and I had my own office with a shiny placard beside the door with my name and title, Nicole Williams, CPA. 

Today was one of those days. I’d been up working until 9 a.m. trying to figure out why one of our project’s budgets wouldn't balance, my manager had come into the office, seen me still at my computer in the same position as the previous night and sent me home. Instead of heading straight home, I’d decided to eat breakfast with a friend before I went back to my condo to crash. 

My best friend is one of strongest women I’ve ever known. Samantha, my friend since high school is a stay at home mom with three kids who tended to drive her up the wall and breakfast dates while they were in preschool were one of her few escapes, she’s currently days away from opening her own coffee shop in downtown New York City, minutes away from my apartment.

As I walked into the already packed bistro, I spotted Samantha’s mass of dark curly hair in the corner, I could see she’d started with mimosas which usually meant the day was already off to a good start. I dropped into the open seat at the table with huff, being awake for more than twenty-four hours is enough to make anyone exhausted. 

“Hey Nic, didn’t I see you in those clothes yesterday? Another long night?” Samantha asked, pushing a mimosa and a menu in my direction. 

“I couldn’t get a few spreadsheets to balance, but what else is new? I’m only one away from finishing the project so I can’t complain.” 

“I bet you can’t wait for that project to be in production, it’s been how many months since you guys started? Four? Or has it been five?” 

“Ugh, five months, I don't even want to think about it anymore. How are the kids?”

“The kids are fine, you know how they are, they wake up before dawn and run around screaming their heads off for attention. Then go to school and drive their teachers nuts, then they come home and do the same to me when I’m trying to work on the paperwork for the shop. I’m almost dead on my feet all the time now” 

“But you’ve only got a few more days before you can open for business right? After that maybe you’ll be working so hard, you’ll actually be able to sleep.” Sam’s mouth opened to reply but before she could respond, a the waiter came over to take our order. 

Afterwards, she looked at me with a grin, “Me need help sleeping? Never, I take one sleeping pill and I’m out like a light, the city could be under attack and I’d sleep right through it. You on the other hand, you look like you need sleep,” Her voice softened as she looked at me, “are you sleeping better?” 

Sam has known me long enough that she’d seen firsthand how much I had avoided sleep when I realized I was seeing my soulmate’s visions in my dreams. It wasn’t fun realizing that all of your friend’s were seeing the love of their life’s vision in their dreams when they slept, and that they had soulmates out there somewhere, but when you closed your eyes, all you saw was darkness. I would sleep as little as possible to avoid the empty sinking feeling that came with not feeling connected to another person the same way everyone else was. But after awhile, I was okay with the idea of having to go out and find love on my own. It had led to Sam and my roommate setting me up on all sorts of blind dates. Few of which went had worked out in the end. 

“Sam, I’m fine. You know I sleep like a log when I’m not buzzed on caffeine, which is why I’m so excited my best friend is opening a coffee shop! Free macchiatos for life!” 

Sam rolled her eyes. We ate and chatted about the coffee shop more before Sam had to run errands and I headed to go home to sleep. 

When I got home to my condo, I was greeted by the sight of my roommate sprawled out on the couch surrounded by tissues and blankets. Rachel Zane, my roommate, was a paralegal, who I’d met when our company was looking for a new law firm to replace our old one. She was the only paralegal at Pearson Hardman that had her own office, which said a lot about her talent with the law since even fifth year associates at most law firms are still bound to their cubicles. Since she seemed to be fast asleep and skipping work since she was sick, I tiptoed past her to my room and changed into a pair of pajamas before crawling into bed. I glanced at my alarm clock, it was noon, I could get at least six hours of sleep before I had to wake up and consider finishing the last spreadsheet before going back to sleep. I set my alarm and drifted off.

I don’t know how long I’d been asleep but something felt different. This time, instead of the dark nothing that I was used to feeling, I felt a small tickle in the back of my mind. It was like I was waking yet not all at the same time. I could hear a radio playing in the background but my alarm clock didn’t have a sports station as a preset. I tried to will myself to wake up but I couldn’t, I must have been more exhausted than I thought. 

So instead, I strained my hearing to make out what was being said, ‘…a curveball walking…” was all I could make out before light flooded my vision and small tickle in the back of mind grew into a pounding throb. As my eyes started to adjust to the sudden light, I caught more of the radio broadcast, ‘Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets field… the Dodgers have three on…’

Ebbets field? Wasn't that the old baseball stadium that got demolished in the 60’s? How could there be a game going on now? The Dodgers haven't played there in decades, how old is this broadcast?

My questions were cut short as my vision cleared and I saw that I was in a room. Well, not me but someone else. I could tell it wasn't me since the body in the clothes I saw when the person looked down were way too large to be mine, and the fact that it was the body of a man. I could feel his confusion as he sat up and looked around the room. The room was decorated in a vintage bare bones style. A bed with a metal frame and a dresser holding the vintage radio and a vase of flowers. The door to the room opened and woman dressed in a skirt suit entered.

“Good morning,” she said with a small smile as she checked her watch, “or should I say afternoon” she folded her hands in front of her.

“Where am I?” the man asked. 

“You’re in a recovery room in New York City.” The man glanced at the floor before the radio broadcast caught his attention again. 

‘The Dodgers take the lead…to four…What a game we have here today…’

The man turned his attention back to the woman, “Where am I really?”

She stilled, “I’m afraid I don't understand.”

“The game, it’s from May 1941, I know ‘cause I was there.” He stood from the bed, “Now I’m going to ask you again, where am I?” He saw her handle the small device in her hand until a small red light began to blink on it.

“—- Roger-“ she said his name but it sounded garbled and I couldn't make out more than Roger.

“Who are you?” he demanded as the door opened, two men in black uniforms came in. I could feel his confusion become accompanied by irritation as he shoved both men through the door, which tore away to reveal a larger empty room. 

He ran out into a hallway full of men and women in suits as the woman behind him yelled to him,  
“— Roger wait,” seeing he had ignored her, she yelled into her walkie talkie, “All agents, code thirteen, I repeat all agents, code thirteen.” As she spoke the words, the people in suits turned to face him and gave chase. He knocked a few of them over as he headed for the exit.  
He made it outside and ran straight into traffic. I could feel the panicked state Roger was in as he ran with traffic into Times Square. He was bewildered as he took in the billboards ands buildings around him. 

Had this guy never been to New York before? What was his problem? 

As he glanced around, a line of SUV’s pulled up in front him. A man in a trench coat stepped out and towards him. “At ease soldier. Look I'm sorry about that little show back there but we thought it best to break it to you slowly.” 

I could feel Roger’s chest heaving as he asked, “Break what?”

“You’ve been asleep Cap, for almost seventy years.” Roger took a step back and looked around. “You going to be okay?” 

Roger’s chest heaved, “Yeah, yeah, I just… I had a date.”

The throbbing in the back of my mind grew and I was swirled away from Roger’s vision as the beeping of my alarm clock woke me from my dream. I groaned and fumbled for the snooze button. I checked the time. 3 p.m.. Of all days to set my alarm for the wrong time.


	2. Chapter Two

My mind swam as I tried to figure out what just happened.

What was that? I hadn't dreamed since I was a kid before high school. I could still feel a small tickle in the back of my mind still. I hadn’t felt anything like that before. I rolled around in my bed for a few minutes trying to will myself to go back to sleep so that I could see more but I just couldn't drift off. I decided since I couldn't sleep, I might as well go see what was in the fridge while I thought about my dream.

When I got to the kitchen, I could see Rachel was now awake but still sprawled out on the couch with even more tissues around her as she watched some of the midday talk shows on tv. She waved a hand at me as I turned on the tea kettle. 

“Hey Nic, I didn’t hear you come in last night, another late night at the office?” She sneezed without covering her nose or mouth before a coughing fit overtook her.

“More like a late morning, I was there until nine this morning. But what about you? Are you okay? I could tell when I came in that you were ill judging by how many tissues you’ve gone through.” I eyed the couch and made a mental note to disinfect it later.

“It’s just the flu. Must’ve picked it up at work. There are always so many people coming and going, it was probably a client.” She grabbed a handful of tissues from the box and wiped her nose. “Do you think you can make me some tea too? I’d get up but I don't want to get out of the nest I’ve made.” She gestured to the now steaming kettle. 

I grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, before filling the tea ball with an ounce of oolong tea leaves and dropping it into the teapot. I poured the almost boiling water into the teapot and carried it and the mugs over the coffee table, pouring a full cup for myself and Rachel as I made myself comfortable on the love seat opposite the couch. I pushed a mug toward Rachel before taking my own searing hot mug. 

Rachel took her mug and took a long drink before looking up at me. “Trying to read your fortune in your tea leaves?”

“I wish, I never paid much attention when my mom tried to teach me how.” I took a sip from my mug before staring back into it. 

“Okay Nicole, tell me, what’s up? What’s got you so deep in thought? It can’t be just the tea.” She said throwing me an accusatory glance. 

“It’s just…” I started, not knowing where to start. “Have you ever felt like an itch in the back of your head?” 

Rachel snorted, “sounds like you’ve just got dandruff, I've got some shampoo that will take care of that.” 

“No, not on the outside, but on the inside. Earlier when I went to sleep, it felt like someone was tickling my brain and I couldn't get to it. Then I had this weird dream about-”  
“Wait, you had a dream?” Rachel gaped. “Do you think it could be… you know… your soulmate after all this time?” 

I put my face in my hands, “I don't know, it was so strange, I haven't dreamed before-“

“Is it a kid? Oh my god, Nic, is your soulmate still a kid? Is that why its taken so long?” 

“What? No, I don’t think it’s a kid, I don’t know what’s going on. He’s got to be a grown man, teenagers don't have a body built like that unless they’re on steroids. But I don't know if he is my soulmate because… how can he be as old as he seemed but I’ve never dreamed about him before? Shouldn't I have dreamed about him by now? I’ve been alone for thirteen years, why now?” 

Rachel sighed, “Maybe theres a reason you couldn’t see him before. Maybe you guys’ schedules were similar and you were asleep at the same time. I don't know, was there anything you remember about what you saw?”

I sat back and thought about it, “Well, he was in a weird bedroom, vintage style, only a bed, dresser and a chair. The radio on the dresser was playing reruns of baseball games, I only remember because he mentioned it was from the forties…” 

I hadn't realized that I had stopped until Rachel spoke up, “So he likes to listen to old baseball games, what else?” 

“That’s where it gets strange, a woman came in and-“ 

“Don’t tell me he already has a chosen mate! Maybe that’s why you couldn't see him, he was blocking you out!” Rachel shouted startling me.

“What? No, it wasn't like that… She was a stranger to him, he didn't know who she was, I think she called him Roger. But he was suspicious of her, especially when she called in two guards.” 

Rachel opened her mouth to say something. “No Rach, he wasn’t in prison, unless you know a prison thats a block away from Times Square. He ran out of the bedroom straight into a hallway full of people chasing him before he made it outside into the street and ran right into Times Square. But that was also strange, he acted like he’d never been to or even seen Times Square before, I could feel how bewildered he was.”

Rachel took a minute to process everything, “So you’re saying that your soulmate was in a practically empty room with guards, listening to baseball game reruns, in New York City but had no idea that about Times Squares existing? I hate to break it to you Nic, but it sounds like your soulmate might be in a mental health facility. Where else would he somewhere in what sounds like a safe room with guards to keep him there? How could he possibly not know what Times Square looks like?” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Rach, I appreciate it.” I said rolling my eyes. “After all this time, I think I might actually have a soulmate and you think he’s being locked up somewhere.”

“I don’t know Nic, it just seems weird that if he’s not a kid, why haven't you dreamed about him before? If he’s just as old as us, what kept you from seeing him?” 

We sat in silence for a few moments before Rachel spoke up again. 

“You know, I’m sure if you wait awhile, you’ll dream about him again. As soon as we figure out a little more about him and we can start the Hunt,” I groaned, “Oh come on, the Hunt isn’t so bad. All we need to do is figure out where he lives and then you can sit outside his place for awhile and stalk him.”

“I don’t even know if I want to look for him Rach, much less go on the Hunt.” 

The Hunt was an old tradition of sorts where one or both or soulmates would try to study their dreams and find each other. In the old days, it was actually a hassle to try to find your soulmate this way, but now with the aid of technology, it was easy to write about your dream online and wait for someone to respond and say they were your soulmate and arrange a place to meet up and find out if you were in fact, soulmates. 

“Well who knows, maybe he’ll find you the way Mike found me. Maybe he’ll just show up at your office one day.” She gave me a small smile. “Don’t worry we’ll figure it out.”

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I nodded as I stared off into space thinking about the man from my dream.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taken so long to write this chapter, if you guys want, you can drop me a line on tumblr at  
> www.kademaki.tumblr.com

It had been six weeks since I had my first dream about Roger and since then, I couldn’t get him out of my head. I’d go to sleep at night and hope that I’d see what he was doing again. But I only ever saw the inside of an old gym, where he boxed through punching bag after punching bag each night. He must have kept strange hours to stay up so late working out, didn’t he have anything to do during the day? 

Luckily, work had been keeping me busy. An executive has underestimated how long it would take to complete one of our firm’s biggest projects and now we were all rushing to finish it before the deadline. As a reward for our hard work, our team had been promised a month off since the project would take three months in review before it would make its way back to us. 

I’d be glad to have time off after this project if it meant I could spend time trying to figure out how to start the Hunt. Maybe if I slept more, I would be able to see what else Roger got up to and get more information on who he was and how to find him. Most people who start the Hunt start long before their my age, and I had no idea even where to begin. Most guides say that you should look for places they hang out and try to find them. But an old gym in New York? That’s practically EVERY gym. So I was out of luck there, since I’d never seen him anywhere else. 

I walked down the city streets until I got to Sam’s coffee shop, I looked up at the banner plastered onto the wall, “Thanks a Latte Cafe”, Sam had originally wanted to go with “Java the Hutt Coffee Shop” but her husband told her it’d probably be best not to go with a Star Wars themed name since the case was already had a mixed vintage theme. The staff all wore uniforms that were inspired by the early 1930s through 1940s and the seating and counters and all could have come straight from a shop in Casablanca or Citizen Kane. Sam hadn't originally planned to go with a vintage theme, but seeing after her grandparents, who had ran a bakery in the 1940s, had passed away, she wanted a way to honor them in her new cafe. She even brought out their old family recipe book and spent the early morning hours making the same bread and pastries her grandparents used to make seventy years ago. 

Today, the shop was packed, even for a new business, it was unusually crowded, even the outdoor tables were full. I looked around trying to grab a seat before I spotted Sam taking a customer’s order. She waved at me before practically sprinting over to me.

“Hey Nic! We’re swamped today, apparently Iron Man has been flying around the city and everyone came here to try to catch a glimpse of him when he comes home! The joys of having a shop near Stark Tower huh? “ She rushed past me going to the kitchen door to call out another order. “Anyway, I got a couple clearing out soon, if you want their table. It’s outside surrounded by tourists with cameras though. You know, only the best for my friends.” 

“Thanks Sam, is it a good seat? You think I’ll be able to see Iron Man?” I could practically feel how hard she rolled her eyes at me. 

“It’s right out front, you better hurry before someone takes it.” With that she slipped into the back, most likely to yell at her staff for not moving fast enough. 

~~~

My coffee break was short-lived, fifteen minutes after I sat down, a gust of wind blew past the shop and everyone could see Tony Stark flying around the outside of Stark Tower. People were scrambling to take pictures and the already busy cafe somehow got even more packed with people trying to catch a glimpse of Iron Man. No longer an ideal place to relax or the best time to spend time with Sam, I headed inside to tell her I was going to head home. 

“Sam, I don’t want to take up your tables and your clearly swamped. I’m going to go home and-“

“Nic! I was about to come find you! Actually, instead of going home, do you think you could give me hand? Now that Stark’s out there, we’re packed and it’s only getting worse! I can pay you in food and my company if you like? Please Nic?”” Sam gave me a exasperated look that I couldn't refuse. 

“Of course Sam, I can help out today.” it’s not like I had anything else better to do, sleep could wait. She tossed me an apron before handing me a tray of scones and a coffee pot. 

“Great! Can you run this to table eleven?” I looked around at the tables full of customers.

“Which one is table nine?” 

“Outside, first one on your right. Careful, the guy with the bowler hat seems a bit handsy.” I sighed and pushed my way through the door and to the patio. 

I found table eleven and set the scones down on the table, making sure to keep as much space as possible between myself and the man in the bowler hat. I made my rounds with the coffee pot making small talk with the customers, especially a much older man with white hair and aviator glasses. He seemed very much like he was the ‘everybody’s grandfather’ type. 

After an hour, Tony Stark had finally decided to call it a day and went inside Stark Tower. With Iron Man’s presence gone, the crowd that was swarming the area dissipated and the foot traffic to the shop returned to normal. The cafe began to empty out some and I could feel the staff breathe a sigh of relief. 

After running a few plates of fresh cinnamon rolls to a few customers, and taking a few for myself, I found Sam taking a break outside at one of the tables. She looked as drained as I felt. 

“Hey Sam, how are you feeling? You look beat?” I pushed a cinnamon roll towards her across the table. She sighed and took it from me.

“Ugh, I’m so tired Nic, I knew that running the shop would be hard but … I never realized how hard it would be. Especially when we get packed like that, I knew that Iron Man drawing crowds around Stark Tower would bring people to the cafe and would mean that we’d make more money but I didn’t really think about how crowded and overrun we’d get. I’m going to need to hire more people to help out when the crowds come through.” 

“Yeah, well at least you know that you’ll always have customers. Besides, you’ve got a great team, look how well they handled the crowds today. They got everything out quickly and kept the customers happy. I think I was the only to mess up a few orders but I don't even work here.” 

Sam looked up from her cinnamon roll and laughed. “Do you want to work here? with me?”

I rolled my eyes. “Sam, you know numbers are my friends, not coffee and pastries.”

“Oh come on, you know I need help around here until I can hire more people. Who’d be better to hang out with for a few hours a day than you? Don’t you have some time off at work coming up?” I took a deep breath, already being able to tell where this was going.

“I’ve got eight weeks off coming up.”

“That’s perfect! I mean, you don't have to spend all your time here, but can you help me out for two weeks? Anything you want will be on the house and I’ll be here. Don’t you want to hang out and eat pastries all day?” 

I looked around the cafe, Sam did have the perfect location and theme for it. I could see all the hard work she had put in to get it open.. What would a few weeks be when I was helping my best friend? 

“Sure Sam, I’ll help out. But on one condition, if bowler hat guy comes back, I don’t have to wait on him.”

Sam nodded vigorously, ‘Of course! I’ll keep you away from him! I can’t wait Nic! We’re going to have so much fun here! I can’t wait for your vacation to start!” 

 

~~~

‘War! With the forces of darkness pressing in from the east, from the west! America heeds…’ 

The small throbbing headache was a telltale sign that I was dreaming…if the vintage propaganda video Roger was watching wasn't obvious enough. The video continued for a few minutes, showing a video of some war hero at the focus before Roger cut it off and began to go through some old files, they seemed like old employee files. Maybe he had a thing for vintage items. He looked around his apartment, it seemed empty and had a vintage olive green army suit hung up in the corner. 

He stared off into space for a few minutes before pulling on a brown jacket and leaving his apartment. As he walked down the sidewalk, I couldn't help but feel the neighborhood he was in looked familiar. As he walked another block, it dawned on me that he was walking in a neighborhood that was close to mine. A few blocks more and he would be in my neighborhood. After a few minutes, I realized he had just passed my apartment building. I tried to will myself awake but found I couldn't muster the strength. The small headache I had when the dream started only began to throb harder when I tried to force myself to wake up. I groaned internally as he passed Sam’s cafe. He paused and peered in through the window at the decor before taking one of the tri-fold paper menus from the bin beside the door and continuing on down the street towards Stark Tower. 

Soon enough my headache was too much and I drifted off. 

~~~

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through my curtains. I rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen since I could smell coffee and bacon cooking. I found Rachel in the kitchen singing along to Beyonce’s Irreplaceable on the radio while cooking breakfast. 

“You’re up early Rach. Got something special planned?” I asked pouring myself a cup of coffee. 

“It’s Saturday, every Saturday is special when you're in New York. I’m actually going to a play tonight, but we should meet up for drinks afterwards.” 

“Yeah, you, me and Mike, I totally won’t be a third wheel.” I snorted, “I didn’t take Mike as a guy who likes plays.” 

“I’m trying to get him into it so we’ll see how it goes. What about you? Are you going to put in any overtime this weekend or spend time at cafe with Sam? Or are you going to look for your mystery mate? ” She smirked at me from behind her coffee mug. 

“Actually, I had another dream.” 

“Oh my god! When? Last night? Tell me everything after I finish the eggs!” she put her coffee mug down and flitted around the stove, flipping the bacon over and finishing the omelettes.

I watched as she slid both omelettes onto plates along with the bacon before setting a plate down in front of me. 

“Okay, spill. Tell me everything you remember.”

“Well, theres actually not much to tell… it started with him in his apartment I guess. He was watching a weird World War 2 video with some war hero in it. He even had one of those vintage olive green army suits. But get this, when he left his apartment, he was only a few streets over from ours.” Rachel’s mouth dropped open.

“Wait, you mean he lives near us?! Nic! We have to go look for him!” 

“I know! I want to but…” I trailed off thinking about the Hunt.

“But what? Your soulmate is out there, he’s close, don't you want to find him?” 

“Yeah, but I want it to happen as organically as possible… I don't want to spend weeks or months looking for him. I think if we’re meant to be together, we’ll find each other eventually.” Rachel shook her head. 

“Nic, that could take forever, don't you want it to be over with already? You’ve been wondering for years if you had a soulmate and now you don't even want to go on the Hunt and look for him to speed up the process?” 

“Well, I just don't want to spend all my time looking for him. I want to take it slow. Besides I already have a small lead on where he might go next. In my dream, he passed by Thanks A Latte and took a menu. He seemed interested in it. Maybe one day, he’ll stroll in when I’m there.” I took a sip of coffee.

“Yeah, but how will you know its him? It’s not like bringing up World War 2 propaganda videos is a common way to start a conversation.” She paused, “Wait, maybe it is the best way!”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “What’s the best way?” 

“Starting a World War 2 conversation! Think about it! Thanks A Latte is already a 1940s themed cafe, when did World War 2 start? 1939 through 1945, its the perfect place to bring it up! If you start talking to a guy about the World War 2 and a guy who’s obviously a total history nerd, like Roger with that vintage army suit will totally talk to you about it! If you ask to go back to his place to see it and its the same apartment and suit, then you've found him!” 

Rachel clapped her hands together. “See, I’ve got it all figured out, you owe me. Anyway this has been great but I have to go run a few errands. Think about what I said though, go into the cafe and ask every guy if they love World War 2 memorabilia until you’ve found him. ” She kissed my forehead and wished me good luck before grabbing her bag and running out the door. 

After she was gone, I sat in the kitchen wondering what I should do. Should I just let things happen on their own? Or should I sit in the cafe and try to ask every guy named Roger that came in if he owned a vintage army suit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taken so long to write this chapter, if you guys want, you can drop me a line on tumblr at  
> www.kademaki.tumblr.com


End file.
